


Salvation

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choking, F/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: The thoughts of Moira and Charles when Magneto tries to hang her with the dogtags.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Leave reviews

 

 _I never meant to fall for yo_  
But I was buried underneath  
And all I could see was white  
My salvation, my, my  
 **Salvation-Gabrielle Aplin**

Charles was in Erik's arms and the intense pain he'd felt when hit on the back by Moira's bullet no longer hurt, he couldn't actually feel anything from the waist down, but he didn't have much time to think about it.

His whole preoccupation was with the woman he loved, intelligent and beautiful and who had awakened his best side and who was a few feet away from him, suffering also, at the hands of his best friend.

"No, Moira..."

Moira's lips parted in a mixture of a scream with no sound and the desperation to be able to breathe, bringing her gloved hands to her neck where her dog tags hung in the air, controlled by Erik.

Her brown eyes, which minutes early had looked in despair at Charles, worried about him, were now wide and she struggled to breathe, feeling the dog tags suffocating her.

"Erik, please." Charles pleaded, his voice hoarse and low from the bullet that had made him weak, but the desperation in his voice was evident. He didn't want to see her hurt, he couldn't.

"She didn't do this, Erik. You did..." Charles stared into his friend's eyes sincerely, before Erik let go of Moira and she fell to her knees in the sand, breathing quickly but looking fine.

"Us turning on each other. It's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles." Erik said uneasily, staring at his friend in his arms, who was bleeding as he pressed the wound and admitted: "I want you by my side, we're brothers, you and I. All of us, together. Protecting each other. We want the same thing."

"Ah, my friend, I'm sorry." Charles murmured sadly, staring at his friend, who had his eyes shining and the two friends knew that as hard as it was, it was there that they would follow different paths and Charles added: "But we do not."

They stared at each other for another second, saying good-bye in silence, and then Erik motioned for Moira to approach and walked back toward the group.

Moira rushed over to Charles, holding him in her arms, desperate, her brown eyes glittering.

"Charles, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Moira murmured desperately, a hand caressing his face gently, where some tears of pain had drained and her own eyes were full of tears.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm okay, it wasn't your fault..." Charles calmed her in a low voice, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it, before lifting it with his, with difficulty and touching her reddish neck, worried. "But are you ok?"

"Charles..." She said in surprise, taking the hand that was touching her neck and squeezing it comfort. She was completely in love with the sweet, not selfish man, and said fondly: "I'm fine, you saved me. I'm worry about you."

"I'll be ok... We'll be ok." He whispered with a small smile that showed how much he loved her.

They faced each other in affection and comfort, and her eyes glittered as he brushed his forehead against hers, saying:

"Ok?"

"Ok... Let's take you to the hospital."


End file.
